


Again

by Carisicrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisicrush/pseuds/Carisicrush
Summary: Some thoughts what could have happened after episode 20.18 "Blackout". Sonny & Amanda were so nicely dressed that I can't stop to think about that.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Omg I can't believe that I'm going to share this with all of you now! This is my very first FanFic I ever wrote, so please be gentle with me! But also let me know what you think about it. I'm open for constructive criticism so that I can make it better in the future.
> 
> English isn't my first language (I'm German) so there may be a few mistakes, sorry for that!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! =)

Sonny glanced at Amanda in the passenger seat of his car as he stopped by her Apartment and lets out a nearly hearable sigh.

“So....here we are.” He said and turn a little bit to her side to meet her eyes. In the darkness of the night her eyes look even more blue as usual and as they share a little moment in silence Sonny decided to try a step forward.....again.

“Amanda, I didn’t have had the opportunity this evening but I want you to know that you look incredible beautiful tonight.”  
“Awww....thank you Sonny!” She smiled at him and her hand reached out to touch his small pocket square.

“You’re too. Truly very handsome tonight. I like that.” She added and looks him deep in the eyes. They’re flirting. Definitely! Again.  
But this time it’s a little bit different. It isn’t like humorously teasing it’s more honest and serious.

So Sonny’s gaze wandered from her eyes to her lips and he turned a little bit over to her and to his surprise he felt she did the same.

They kissed. Slowly and shy their lips touched each other’s. Sonny felt the heat in his body, he was so happy in this moment. He can’t believe this was really happening!  
Suddenly he felt so confident that she kissed him in response that he raised his hand to touch her neck and pulled her a little bit closer to him.

He felt her hand wich was resting at his chest is now playing with his tie and her mouth opening a little bit more so they starting to use their tongues between heavily breathing pauses.

In his mind he was trying to figure out what to do next as suddenly Amanda stops and turns away. Her hands moved back from his shirt.

“I’m....I’m sorry Sonny. I can’t do this. WE shouldn’t do this.” His eyes searched hers for the reasons why. He couldn’t understand what the hell was happening!?  
After a few seconds she added  
“It’s not right, okay!” without looking at him she opened the car and stepped out.

“I.....I’m sorry. I gotta go, good night.” She said and smashed the door leaving back behind a very confused Sonny.  
Poor Sonny......again.

“Yeah....night.” He said, nearly a whisper to himself while he watched her entering the building.


End file.
